This invention provides for the ability to raise and lower an automobile window from a remote location. The circuitry which controls the window motor is remotely activated by a signal from a hand-held control unit.
For a considerable time, automobile manufactuers have equipped their products with electric window mechanisms. Such mechanisms use a motor internal to the door assembly, activated by an up/down switch accessible to driver and passengers, to raise and lower the automobile windows in place of a hand-operated crank mechanically coupled to the window. Prior to this invention, remote operation of electrically powered automobile windows was unknown.
In recent years, law enforcement organizations including police departments and private security guard services, have utilized dogs in their efforts to curtail crime while operating from vehicles, either cruising on patrol or vectored to the site of possible trouble by radio messages from a dispatching center. In some instances, the dog handlers bring the dogs with them when they leave the automobile to investigate or go on patrol. In other instances it is desireable to leave the dogs in the vehicle until they are needed. In these latter instances valuable time is often lost, and in some cases the safety of the officer or the public is put at risk while the dog handler returns to the vehicle to release the dog.